A Complicated Love Rectangle
by LabRatsLoverxoxo
Summary: Kol and Elijah Mikalson love Elena.They will fight to capture her attention.But how will she feel when Stefan and Damon feel the same way,Who will she choose who will she deny
1. chapter 1

Elena's POV

I was walking out of the Hospital.When The wind started blowing blowing rapidly.I Shivered,I got My Car keys and was just about to open the Car Door when,I heard a crash.I turned around to see An Original Kol.

"Well Well the Doppelganger All of my Siblings won't shut up about I'm Kol" "What do you want snapped Elena" "Just came here to take you on a drive smirked Kol" "I am not going anywhere with you said Elena" "Well maybe a little compulsion is needed said Kol" "I wear Veir Vein and Drink it said Elena" "If you don't come I will run back into the Hospital and kill everyone said Kol" "Fine but Let's get one thing straight if you try anything said Elena as Kol interupted" "You'll what kill me with a Dagger smirked Kol" "Rick trains me you know said Elena" "Okay what ever you say Buffy now are you ready" "Where are we going asked Elena jumping into the Front" "We are Driving out of Town said Kol starting the Car" "You know Damon and Stefan will be looking for me said Elena" "Your Two Body Guards They dont scare me said Kol" "Why are you doing this asked Elena" "Well I have heard so much about you of my Brothers so here I am myself said Kol" "Look I have School and I have something to do with Caroline whined Elena" "Oh Caroline the one my Brother Nic Fawns over smirked Kol" "What all you're Siblings fawns over My Friends said Elena" "Well sort of Nic Likes Caroline.Rebekah likes Matt.Finn likes Bonnie. Elijah likes you smirked Kol" "Forget I asked said Elena" "My turn to ask you a question said Kol" "Wait so now where playing games asked Elena" "Who is your actual BoyFriend asked Kol" "Do I have to answer this said Elena" "Yes You have to said Kol" "Fine Stefan said Elena" "Ughh bad hair cut Dude smirked Kol" "He does not Have a Bad Hair cut shouted Elena" "Why wouldn't you go for someone else like Elijah said Kol" "Well who do you like out of my friends asked Elena changing the conversation" "Well none of youre Friends said Kol looking deeply into Elena's Eyes" "Wait why are we pulling over asked Elena" "Just get out of the Car said Kol"

Elena's POV

I got out of the Car.God it was so pretty looking out over the Cliff, I basically stood over the edge.

"Your gonna fall said Kol" "I won't said Elena" "Why are you so Stubborn asked Kol" "I am not said Elena"

Kol started pulling Elena Closer to him.It made Elena uncomfortable.

"This is going to be fun the next couple of months smirked Kol" "Ah Kol I really need to get home said Elena" "Elena shouted Stefan running out her and hugging her" "Stefan said Elena hugging him back" "If you ever take her again I swear I will kill you said Stefan" "I'm not afraid of you said Kol" "Yeah well that's about to change said Stefan" "Stefan let's just go said Elena" "See yah Elena smirked Kol"

Elena threw a Wooden Steak at his leg.

"That's For kidnapping me said Elena"

Stefan took Elena's hand and ran them home.

"Man I love her said Kol"

"Stefan you are being ridiculous I do not need to stay at you're place said Elena" "You do said Stefan" "No one else agrees with you said Elena" "I agree with him said Daming sipping on Bourbon" "You guys are being ridiculous said Elena storming out"

Damon ran to the door.Stopping Elena from coming out.She ran to the Window.Stefan stood in front of it.

"Which Room would you like asked Damon smirking" "I'll take Stefan's said Elena running upstairs"

"Elena are you okay asked Stefan" "Yeh I'm fine said Elena" "Don't mind Kol said Stefan growling" "Hey Don't be jealous of Kol said Elena" "Yeh well it's hard not to when he is hooking and kidnapping your GirlFriend said Stefan" "Hey Hey I do not love Kol I love you.I love you Stefan nobody else but you said Elena"

Stefan grabbed her and started kissing her.

Morning at Salvatore Boarding House.

"Elena are you ready where going to be late shouted Stefan" "Yeh I'm ready said Elena"

"Have fun at School Kids smirked Damon"

Don't worry update coming soon I hope xxxxx


	2. Asking

Hi I am back decided to do another chapter,kind of about school.This one will be longer I promise.

Mikalson Household.

"Where the hell is Kol is he always going to be late for school asked Rebekah" "Aren't we to old for this espically me and Niklaus said Elijah" "You guys are not going said Rebekah" "Ah Rebekah chillax joked "Kol" You're late said Rebekah" "Well then let's go said Kol smirking"

"Tyler we are not doing that said Stefan" "Yah well You said it you're self Elena needs training to kill Vampires said Tyler" "No where doing it how about today after school said Elena" "Okay great Alairc will come to and Jermey said Tyler"

"Guys look said Caroline"

Elena's POV

I heard what Caroline said.I turned around to see Kol and Rebekah of the Originals walking towards us.So we all just stood there.

"Well Hello said Kol" "What are you doing here asked Stefan snapping" "Where going to School said Kol"

We all rolled are eyes.

"You're kidding right said Tyler" "Nope said Rebekah" "Great said Caroline sarcastically" "Yeh I'm not that happy about either said Rebekah looking at Kol" "Ah little Sister full of jokes anyway see yah in class Elena said Kol Smirking" "I am sorry guys I'm just as mad as you are said Rebekah"

Stefan's POV

Great Kol was now in my school.I will end him if he goes near Elena.His sneaky little remarks ughh.

"Hey Stefan it's fine don't mind him said Elena" "I know but it's hard not to said Stefan" "I love you said Elena kissing Stefan" "What do you have first asked Stefan" "History you?" "History said Stefan taking her hand"

History.

"Okay class with the 30's Coming up this Dance I want you to ask someone new to the Dance so bring a Date and a Friend said Alairc"

Elena's POV

Great a date with a Friend. Something hit my head I turned around to see a note which read will you be my date 'K'

Oh My god it was Kol. I turned around and said "No I'm good I'm going with Stefan" I then looked over at Stefan. He smirked and nodded.

"Oh and how ever asks you first you have to say yes said Alairc"

I basically sighed. Kol came up to my desk and said.

"So what dress are you wearing I wanna match my tie smirked Kol" "Emm Excuse me Alairc do you have to say yes asked Elena" "Emm Yeh sorry Elena You have to say yes it's part if the Education Programme learning to try new things said Alairc" "Ughh I don't know yet sighed Elena"

I went up to Stefan.

"Stefan Salvatore would you acompany me to the Dance asked Elena" "I'd love to Elena Gilbert said Stefan" "Great I'll be wearing Purple said Elena smiling" "Ah what if Damon goes asked Stefan" "Then he does said Elena" "Okay sighed Stefan grabbing his books"

"Hey Elena are you ready asked Tyler" "Yep said Elena" "Do you want me to come asked Stefan" "Nope I'm fine said Elena kissing him then running of"

Okay Hi Does anybody have any ideas i'd love to hear thanks love you all so much next chapter coming soon.Xxxx


End file.
